Gundam Kyodai
by SaphSoul
Summary: Another brothers fic with Allelujah and Hallelujah. Hint, there will be some romance in this, but NOT YAOI. I have a really good plan for this and I'm hoping for a lot of reviews.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! I'm back with a new fic. All of my other stories are on hiatus, due to lack of reviews. I know it sucks, but getting 16 emails from fanfiction and only 2 of them are reviews? That sucks. That's right, in one day I got 14 emails about different people adding the same story to alert. Only 2 out of those 14 took the time to leave a review. Anyway, sorry about the rant, it just really ticks me off. Either way, I hope people will actually review this story. This is my first Gundam 00 fic. From what I've seen so far, Allelujah is my favourite character hands down. This is gonna be another brothers fic (why do I seem to do these a lot?) with Hallelujah (the darker persona if you will) as the older brother and Allelujah (the gentler personality) as the younger. Without further ado, I bring you Gundam Kyodai. I know the title isn't very imaginative, but I already have another fic called Kyodai so I can't use that. Forgive me. Also, I haven't really decided on exact ages for the two, so let's just say that they're around 10 years old, sorry for it being so vague. I'll say they're 10 in this, if I change it later then I will, sorry.

-Saph

* * *

The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the gentle wind lightly caressed the green grass. It was the picture of peace. But peace is always disrupted. Out of the blue the sound of yelling is heard.

"HURRY UP ALLE!" A boy's voice yells. He slows his running for a second to look over his shoulder at his slow, younger brother. He has a pretty strong build for a 10 year old. His black/green hair covers the left side of his face so that one golden eye is visible.

"Don't run so fast, Halle." The smaller, and younger, of the twins pants as he catches up to his older brother. He stops and bends over, hands on his knees as he catches his breath. He looks pretty much the same as his older brother, with a slightly smaller build and the side his hair covers as the only major differences. However, if one looked closely enough they would see that the eye that was showing on the smaller one was a grey/blue.

Allelujah stayed like that for a moment, not realizing until it was too late that his brother had a cruel prank in store for him. He looked up just in time to see a hand right in front of him. To be more exact, two fingers posed to flick him.

"OW!" He cried as his brother flicked him on the forehead. "What was that for, Halle?!" he retorted, mad.

"For you being so slow." Hallelujah stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Come on!" He called, bending over. "Get on my back." He stated. Although he was mean most of the time, Hallelujah really did care about his younger brother, as weak as he may be.

"What? No!" Alle cried, backing away. Knowing Halle, this was probably a prank, as soon as he got on Halle would either throw him off, or run so fast it would make him sick. Besides, Halle had always pounded the meaning of 'being a man' into him since they could walk. He wasn't going to show weakness in front of him and give him another way to humiliate him.

"Just get on. I won't do anything." Halle stated. When he didn't feel his younger brother he sighed. "Look, we can do this one of two ways. One, you don't get on and die from another asthma attack and we both get yelled at by mom; or you get on my back and we get home before dinner, safe and sound." After this he felt the light weight of his younger brother on his back. "Good. Looks like you're not as dumb as I thought you were." He added to change the mood. Normally he wouldn't do this; he would just let his brother pant his way back home. But today he noticed that Alle had a fever that had only escalated throughout the day, and the fact that he wouldn't admit he should have brought his medicine. _Stupid Alle. _He thought as he walked home.

To be continued...

Will the brothers make it home on time? Will Alle get sick? Will Halle be mean and throw his little brother off? Find out, but only if you review!!!

* * *

So, what do you think? Please leave a review; if I get enough and am happy with it then I'll upload the next chapter. I have a great plan for this story, and I really, really, really want to share it. But I can only do so if I get reviews. Setting this to story alert or author alert is fine if you want to, just as long as a review comes with it. It doesn't matter if it's just a one word review like 'cute' or something short like 'Update soon.' As long as I get reviews, I'll be happy enough to continue. Thank you for reading this far and I look forward to seeing some reviews.

-Saph


	2. Meeting

Wow! I got so many reviews for chapter one! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, those mean a lot to me. Anyway, you're all probably waiting to see what happens in chapter two, so I guess I won't keep you waiting. Thanks once again for all that reviewed, and are going to review this chapter as well.

-Saph

* * *

Halle piggybacked Alle through the small town, past the stores and buildings. They lived on the other side of the market. They had gone to the riverside to play. Their parents were never home and they had no friends, so all the twins really had was eachother. As they walked they heard a squeal from across the street. They both looked. Two girls were standing on the other side of the street. They both had white/silver hair that fell to their backs. The two were obviously twins, but their personalities were as blatantly different. One wore a black leather riding jacket and had sunglasses, while the other wore a white Sunday dress with pink fringes. It was the one in the dress that had squealed. The wind blew her long hair everywhere.

"My hat! My hat!" The one in the dress squealed. The wind had blown her hat away from her. Halle and Alle watched as the hat was caught in an updraft, coming towards them. Halle had his hands full with Alle, but the later reached his hands out and caught the hat. He leaped off of his brother and ran across the street, not looking for cars. He walked up to the girl in the dress and gave her the hat. She smiled at him and laughed. From across the road Halle could tell that his brother blushing. _HA! Alle, you playboy! _He thought as he went across the street. Alle was talking, or rather, stuttering with the girl in the dress. She laughed, commenting that he was too stiff. He blushed a deeper red at that and talked with her. Halle walked up to the group.

"Alle!" Halle shouted. Alle was startled and looked up at his brother. "We've got to go! If we aren't back and in bed before mom comes home we'll get a beating for sure!"

"Ah!" Alle gasped. He turned back to the girl quickly. "I-I'm sorry. B-but we really have to go." He bowed in apology to the girl. She laughed, a melodious sound only the chirping of birds could rival.

"haha! You're funny!" She laughed. "Yeah, I see." She calmed down and extended her hand to him. "My name's Marie, Marie Parfacy. Thank you for bringing back my hat, and I hope to see you again some time." She stated. Halle could see that his younger brother was blushing even more, even if his hair was blocking his face.

"Come on, Alle!" Halle yelled, going over and pulling his brother with him by the arm. As the two brothers left the two girls watched them.

* * *

"I can't believe you'd get so caught up with a girl!" Halle chided.

"Ah! Um...S-sorry, Halle...f-for making us late..." Alle stuttered. He was always the shy one, even stuttering around his twin. Halle sighed and stopped walking, nearly making Alle bump into him. Halle turned and faced his brother. He put his fist on Alle's head and suddenly things speed up. Hallle was giving his brother noggies!

"Don't-keep-apologizing-you-freaking-dimwit!" Halle shouted between bullying his brother.

"Ah! Sorry, Halle! Sorry!" Alle screamed. "My head! Agh! Let go, Halle!" Halle stopped and decided to pull his brother with him by his hair. "Halle, let go! Ow! Let go!" And the two continued like this for the rest of the trip home.

To be continued...

* * *

What will happen to the brothers? Will Halle be mean and throw Alle into the washing machine (That was random...) will Alle ever get another chance to meet Marie Parfacy again? Will Halle fall in love? Find out, but only if you review!

Alle: Ah! Ummm...P-please review...i-if you don't Halle will be mean again! *bows*

Saph: Aww! How cute! *pats Alle on the head and gives him cookie*

Halle: Seriously, in all truth, I'll hurt Alle if you don't review.

Saph: *hits Halle* No! Bad Halle!

Halle: I'll be good, I'll be good!

All: Review!


	3. Sanctuary

Hello everybody! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really glad to see that so many people like the story. By the way, I got a review that asked what the title of this fic meant. Forgive me for not translating in chapter 1. Kyodai means siblings, so the title is Gundam Siblings. I know it's unimaginative, I am sorry. By the way, thank you to FinalEnd! YAY! You finally made an account! Anyway, there isn't much that I wish to say in this author's note, except extending my thanks so, on with the fic! And Alle just wants to say how thankful he is to the reviewers thanks to you Halle didn't hit him as hard.

-Saph

* * *

The sunset was at its climax when the two brothers finally made it home. Both were out of breath and sweaty from their run, or in Alle's case, drag. Halle looked in through the lit window to check for their parents.

"CRAP!" Halle whispered, diving to shove his brother to the ground so the two couldn't be seen through the window.

"H-Halle? What's wrong?" All whispered/panted.

"Dad's home!" Halle hissed. Alle paled at this. Their father was a drunk when he wasn't in the office and he mostly took out the 'stress' of the day on the two siblings, mostly Alle because he was the weaker one.

"W-What do we do, Halle?" Alle wailed.

"Shut your hole and let me think!" Halle shushed. He climbed off his brother and got on all fours. "We'll sneak in through the window in our room." Halle whispered, crawling to the back of the house with Alle close behind.

"But, Alle, what then? Dad probably already saw our empty beds and is planning on punishing us!" Alle was crying at the memory of what their father did to them.

"Shh. We'll lock the door and the window. And we'll close the curtains and sleep 'there'." Halle whispered. By 'there' he was referring to the loose board underneath Halle's bed. The board opened up to a small, concrete room. The house used to have a basement, but the stairs had been sealed shut, the only way to get down there was the secret compartment under Halle's bed. The two often hid there when their dad was in one of his drunken stupors.

"O-okay." Alle whimpered, already used to sleeping on the cold concrete to escape their violent father. Halle seemed to know what his brother was thinking.

"I moved our stuff down there before we left." Halle stated.

When they got to the window Halle stood up and pushed it open, the two kept the window unlocked whenever they went out of the room, as a second entrance/exit when they needed to escape. As soon as the window was open he went down and picked up Alle, easing him through the window before jumping in himself. The two landed on one of the beds with barely a sound before climbing off and slowly, silently lifting the loose board.

"Wait!" Alle hissed, running to lock the room door and the window from the inside. He then joined his brother as he lifted the floor board, revealing the dark cavern within. Alle moved back, he hated the dark. Halle seemed to read Alle's mind as he took a stick out of his shirt and waved it at his brother. It was a miniature, rechargeable flashlight.

"Halle! Where'd you get that?" Alle asked.

"I bought it after the last time we went down." There wasn't any light in the basement, but that wasn't the reason Halle bought the light. He knew his brother hated the dark, it gave him nightmares. "Now, go down." He whispered to his twin. Alle complied and slowly climbed down the iron ladder carved into the concrete wall, barely noticeable, and even more dangerous to use. Halle shone the light on his brother on the way down before jumping down himself. When Halle reached the bottom and shone the flashlight on the space Alle nearly gasped. There were a number of pillows and blankets pilled in one corner, and a bunch of old teddy bears and toys. There was even a small pile of books. Alle went over to the books, a hobby of his was reading.

"Halle, where'd you get all this stuff?" Alle asked in disbelief.

"The books are rejects from libraries, schools, and your own stash. The pillows and blankets were ones I stole from mom and dad's room, and the toys are from the kids at school, they don't want them anymore." Halle stated, going over to organize the pile of stuff. As he did that Alle walked over to the two pillows.

He saw a toy on one of them and picked it up. It was a slightly misshapen teddy bear, obviously homemade. What stunned Alle the most was what was written on the bear. Written in marker on the bears' stomach was the word 'ALLE' Halle had obviously made the bear for him. Alle cried and sat on the pillow, hugging the bear. Halle came back with a thick blanket and sat on the pillow beside his brother.

"Once we get lights working in here we can use the books!" Halle exclaimed.

"Halle...thank you." Alle whispers. Halle just smiles and pats the pillows.

"We'd better get some sleep, we have school tomorrow.

To be continued...

* * *

WOW! That was a long chapter. The twins now have a secret base! YAY!

What will happen? Will their parents chase them, even there? Will Alle have to face more beatings? Will Halle kill their father? What will become of the brothers in the dark? Find out, but only if you review!

Alle: YAY! I got a teddy!

Halle: You sure did!

Saph: Aw, now you're getting along like good brothers?

Alle: ...

Halle: Shut up!

Alle: H-Halle...you shouldn't be mean to the author...he has the power to erase you...

Halle: I'll be good!

All: Review!


	4. Trouble on the Horizon

Hello everyone! Yeah, this is chapter 4! Wow! Already chapter 4, sweetness! Anyway, be warned, in this chapter there shall be abuse, some mentions of rape and torture through the use of a washing machine! I know it's random, but it really will happen in this story, at least, that's the plan. As always, my thanks go to everybody that reviewed, will review, and like this story. Thank you so much!

-Saph

* * *

"Alle! Alle!" Halle shouted as he burst into the room they shared, waving a piece of paper above his head. Alle lookes up from his book. He had been home from school for a grand total of an hour, waiting for his brother to get back from soccer practice, and already his peace was disturbed. Halle jumped onto Alle's bed, messing up the covers and making the pillows bounce off in the process. He shoved the paper in Alle's face. "LOOK! LOOK!" He all but screams at his brother. Alle tries to back away, fearing a violent outburst from his older brother.

"Halle, Halle! Stop! I can't see if you put it that close!" Alle yells to be heard over his ecstatic brother. Halle calms down just enough to back away and put the paper in proper viewing distance, but he's still bouncing around.

"I got accepted! I got accepted!" Halle cheers.

"For what?" Alle asks, holding the paper still so that he can read it without the bouncing movements of his brother.

"Soccer camp! Soccer camp!" Halle cheers. Alle seems to get sad at this, but quickly changes his expression to be happy for his brother.

"That's...that's great!" Alle states.

"I know! It's awesome! There aren't any forms to sign, or fees to pay, just the regular players get to go! And I was selected as the starting forward!" Halle continues to talk, not noticing Alle's dejected look.

"W-when will you be going?" Alle asks, gulping.

"In a few weeks I guess. Anyway, there's this guy that we get to meet at the camp, he's so cool! And..." Alle doesn't hear the rest, all he can think of is that the two will be separated for that. Halle wouldn't be there, and he would have nobody to run to when their father was drunk. Going into the cellar alone was scary. He always felt like something would come out of the darkness and swallow him up.

It was sunset before Halle finally stopped talking. The two boys heard the door slam, and the telltale slurred speech of their father.

"CRAP!" Halle hissed, diving under his bed to get the hatch open. Alle followed, slowly and silently climbing off the bed. The door slowly started to open as Halle fumbled with the board.

"Halle! He's coming!" Alle cried.

Halle heard the fear in his brother's voice and tried, unsuccessfully, to lift the board. The door creaked open and their very drunk father stumbled in. The twins quickly stopped messing with the board, for fear of their father finding their sanctuary. The turned around and faced him, like dogs caught doing something wrong.

"Eh? What're ya two idiots doin'?" Their father slurred. "Ah well, come 'ere ya brats!" He yelled. When the two did not comply he grew angry and grabbed the two. "I said come 'ere, brats!" He had Halle by the ankle and Alle by his small wrist.

"EEK! Halle! I'm scared!" Alle screamed.

"Damn it! Let go! Let go! Alle!" Halle screamed, kicking at the man with all his strength. It was all in vain; the evil man had them in a strong grip, even drunk, and was carting them off somewhere.

He was taking them to the laundry room. Halle saw this and knew what he was planning on doing. He had planned on doing this to Alle as a joke, but now it didn't seem so funny.

He was going to drop them in the washing machine.

"NO! LET GO! LET GO!" Halle screamed, kicking with renewed vigour.

"SHAD'UP!" Their father yelled, lifting Halle by his foot above the machine. Halle looked down and saw that the machine was on, and was filled with cold, soapy water.

"NO! LET GO OF HALLE! LET HIM GO!" Alle screamed, squirming and trying to bite the man.

Their father did let Halle go, but not the way Alle wanted. He dropped Halle into the washing machine.

"NO!" Alle screamed as the man laughed and then lifted Alle to eye level.

"Now, I'm gonna be doin' to you what we did last time, 'kay?" The man sneered. His breath reeked of alcohol and Alle nearly gagged before he was thrown onto the floor, hard. His father proceeded to try to take his clothes off, but Alle fought him.

"NO! STOP! LET GO! LET GO!" Alle screamed, kicking, screaming, biting, and crying for all it was worth.

"STOP SQUIRMIN', BITCH!" The man shouted before slapping Alle, leaving three bleeding marks on his cheek. Alle reeled from the hit, and stopped fighting for a millisecond. That was all the time their father needed to get his belt off.

"STOP! STOP!" Alle screamed. Repressed memories of the last time his father did this flooded into his mind, making him cry all the more.

"GET OFFA HIM!" Alle heard before the heavy man on top of him was thrown off. Their father passed out, drunk, on the cold floor. Alle didn't see who or what had saved him, he didn't care, memories of the last time were still playing in his mind.

"No...stop...no!" Alle screamed.

"Alle? ALLE!" Halle shouted his brother's name, trying to snap him out of it. But Alle seemed not to hear him, and every time he tried to touch him his hand was roughly batted away. Halle freaked out. He didn't know what to do. They had a passed out drunk right there that could wake up at any second and do that to them again, he was cold, wet, and shivering, and his brother was acting like a nut-job.

"Alle! Alle, calm down! It's over! It's over!" Halle screamed, hugging his brother. Alle just lies in his embrace, shaking. Halle is crying now. He looks at their passed out father, thinking whether he should kill him or not. He decided against it, Alle was top priority right now. He scooped his brother up into his arms and ran back to their room, throwing open the hatch and jumping in.

To be continued...

* * *

Wow...that was a really...weird chapter. Yeah, their dad's a dickhead! Anyway, please review, and let me know what you think. There's more to come!

Will Halle ever get to go to the soccer camp? Will Halle kill their father? Will Alle run away? Find out, but only if you review!

* * *

Alle: I-I got r-raped? *hugs self and shivers*

Saph: Aw. Sorry, but it's a part of the story. *pets Alle*

Halle: GET YOUR HANDS OFFA HIM! *yanks Alle from Saph*

Saph: Fine, fine, I don't think I'll do that to you guys again, unless the readers want it.

Halle: REVIEW! If ya don't this nut-case is gonna do that to Alle again!


	5. Repercussions

Hello guys! Chapter 5! Anyway, for those of you that reviewed, thank you, for those that are going to review, thank you. Anyway, nothing to say right now other than, 'their father's a jerk!', so I guess it's on with the fic.

-Saph

* * *

Halle sat in the darkness with Alle lying, shivering, in his lap. He was still in the soaked, soapy clothes he had been wearing when he was thrown into the machine, and Alle still had his jeans partway down. Both were in no mood or condition to do anything but sit there and sob.

The two are enveloped in complete silence in the pitch darkness, neither saying a word.

"H-Halle..." Alle whimpers, breaking the silence. It's a while before the older registers that someone is talking.

"Alle?" Halle whispers, instantly snapping his attention to his younger brother's first words other than the muttering he's been going on about.

"H-Halle...what are we going to do?" Alle stutters. Tears still mark his pale face and he can't stop them from flowing.

"Don't worry, Alle. I'll find a way to get us out of here, I promise." Halle vows mostly to himself. His face is dead set in a death glare at the memory of the man that had done this to them. Alle sits up.

"Halle, shouldn't you change?" He asked, noticing his brother's soaking clothes.

"Right." Halle states, only now realizing how cold it is. "I'll be back in a bit." He whispers to calm Alle as he climbs the iron rung-ladder to their room. While he's gone Alle sits in the darkness letting out a sob every few seconds. He thinks how he is going to live when Halle leaves for soccer camp. He can't stay down here all week, their parents would call the police. Or so he thinks. His mom doesn't really see them, one wonders if she even remembers she has 2 sons; and their father is...well, what he had just done showed how much their father 'cares' for them. Still, if he stayed down here for a week the teachers were bound to notice and call his parents, or the cops. What was he to do?

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his brother returning.

"H-Halle?" He squeaks.

"Yeah? I'm right here." The kind voice of his brother makes him breathe a sigh of relief before he is startled when something grabs his face.

"Ow! Halle!" He squirms.

"Shut up! I'm trying to fix this!" Halle yells as he applies a bandage to the scratches their father made. When he's done the two sit in silence for a while, both thinking their own thoughts. "Alle?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll go to the soccer camp." Halle states. Alle sits up.

"What?"

"I've decided that I'm not going." Halle says it as though it's nothing.

"But this is the thing you've been waiting for! You said that you were going to meet all of the great players, and that you were selected as the starting forward! You have to go!" Alle says.

"I don't want to anymore." Halle states, turning around so that he has his back to his brother. "Now, I'm going to sleep. G'night." He pretended he was asleep, not wanting to admit that Alle was the reason he wasn't going. He didn't want that man picking on his little brother anymore. Alle flopped down beside his brother.

"You're going." He stated, finalizing it.

To be continued...

* * *

What will happen? Will Halle go to the camp and leave his brother alone? Will their father get his act together or destroy the bond between them forever? What will happen to the brothers once they're separated? Find out, but only if you review.

Halle: SWEET! SOCCER CAMP, HERE I COME! *does dance*

Alle: Uh...um...Halle? *tries to reason with dancing brother*

Saph: Forget it Alle, he won't listen when he gets like this.

Halle: *stops dancing* Shut up!

Alle: Ah! Um...that wasn't very nice, Halle.

Saph: If you want to go to the soccer camp you'd better be good.

Halle: *sits up like a good dog* I'll be good!

All: Review!


	6. Alone

Hello everyone! This is chapter 6! I have nothing much to say here but saying thanks to everyone that reviewed and will review. By the way, a light-band is sort of like those phosphorus lights (the white ones). It's basically like the long ones, only it stretches around the whole area, think of it as one of those, but more futuristic, 00 does take place in the far off future. The reason I put that there now is because it's relevant to the chapter. Now, you didn't click on this to hear/read me talk so on with the fic!

-Saph

* * *

Halle woke to a lot of banging and zapping. He squinted against the flashes of light filling the cellar.

"AH! Alle! What the heck are you doing?!" Halle screamed at the light. He wasn't a morning person. Wait...light? In this dark cellar? He must still be dreaming.

But Halle was defiantly not dreaming, in front of him was the source of the light. A welding torch. The welding stopped for a moment as the person behind the mask realized that Halle was awake. Halle jumped to his feet, wondering what the stranger had done to his little brother. He was truly surprised when he saw who was behind the mask.

Alle.

"Ah! Good morning, Halle." Alle stated, putting down the tools to walk over to his brother.

"Alle, what are you doing?" Halle asked as Alle sat beside him. Alle just smiled and fingered the flashlight around Halle's neck. He turned it on.

"Wouldn't it be great if it could be like this all around?" Alle wondered aloud as he shone the flashlight around the cellar, stopping on the spot he was working on.

"What are you talking about?" Halle hissed as the light hit his eyes. Alle smiled again and shone the light along the top of the walls. There, along the ceiling and the top of the wall, was a light-band. Alle followed the band with the flashlight, revealing that it went all around. "A-Alle...I-is that..." Halle trailed off and glanced at his brother, who was smiling again.

"It's a light-band, and I've almost got it to work!" Alle states happily. Halle gasps and walks around the room, unable to believe what he's seeing.

"How does it work?" Halle asks in awe. At this the younger's smile widens. He gets up and rushes to the wall where he was working, kicking the welding torch out of the way. (A/N: Don't do that to a real welding torch!)

"This," Alle grabbed a crowbar attached to the wall. "is the handle." He said as he cranked the bar. It went slowly and was fairly heavy, but after a few cranks the light-band started to flicker before turning on entirely.

"Whoa!" Halle gasped, stumbling backward admiring the light.

"I found the fuse box for the cellar and decided to mess with it. There wasn't any energy stored there so I converted it all to rechargeable light, just like the flashlight." Alle stated, still cranking the bar.

"Alle, where'd you get all this?" Halle asks, noticing the welding torch, screwdriver, and numerous other tools scattered on the floor.

"I went up and took them." Alle shrugged. "Father's still out so he wasn't a problem." Halle froze when he heard this.

"What?" he asked. "Alle! He should have been at work 3 hours ago!" Halle shouts, getting the current time from a clock on the wall. "Where'd that come from?!" He asked, pointing to the clock.

"I took it from upstairs and wired it to the light-band's power source." Alle shrugged.

"And you don't think dad's going to notice?!" Halle screamed.

"He's too drunk when he's in the house at all to notice. Besides, what's he going to need a clock for? He can't even see straight in his drunk state, much less think. And as for the torch, if we left it to him we'd be charred corpses." Alle said this in a manner that showed how much he hated the man. Halle's mouth closed and he smiled. So Alle was capable of hating someone.

"Anyway, you'd better get dressed." Alle states, throwing a soccer uniform to his twin. Halle caught it and stared at it. Alle smiled. "You're going to that camp." Alle stated with more force than necessary. He hoped his twin didn't notice. He didn't want Halle to stay behind just to protect him, no matter how much they looked alike, they would never be the same person, he had to let Halle have his own life. Halle just smiled.

"Right!" Halle answered, running to a corner to get dressed. Alle saddened a little at this, knowing he'd have to fend for himself while Halle was gone, and the fact that they would undoubtedly drift apart as they both got older. Even though he was said, Alle couldn't help but smile when he heard his brother cheering and dodged the clothes being recklessly thrown about the room. Halle's enthusiasm always left a mess for Alle to clean up.

* * *

Alle sighed. It had been a grand total of four hours since his brother had left for school. There would be a bus there to take him and the team to their retreat. Alle didn't have school that day, and he wouldn't for an entire week, exactly how long Halle would be gone. They were on break and the soccer retreat was one of the options for the break. As he sat in the quiet cellar Alle wished that he had signed up for something. Most of the options offered were sports related, something Alle never excelled at. He couldn't run for more than seven minutes without stopping to catch his breath, in contrast to Halle who could run for ten minutes straight without breaking a sweat. When they played soccer in P.E. Alle was the last person you wanted to pass the ball to. Even with that calculating brain of his, he always managed to miss the goal by at least five meters. He didn't know why he was so clumsy when it came to physical activity. Heck, if Halle weren't by his side all the time he'd probably trip over his own feet while walking! So, resigning himself to a week of boredom and hiding away he picked up a book and began to read.

* * *

'_DAMN YOU, FREEDOM!'_ The words spoken by a distraught man holding his dead love. Alle had gotten bored of reading nothing but novels for a day so he had dug around until he had found Halle's collection of manga. The one he was currently reading was titled _Gundam SEED Destiny _volume three. Although he didn't really like the romance, personal vendetta stuff in the story, he marvelled at the war machines called Gundams. After a day of nothing but Gundam he had even started dreaming about them! He wished so much that he could pilot one (haha!). He could picture it. Himself behind the controls of an orange Gundam, shooting down buildings and people that treated children as nothing more than weapons of war or something to satisfy their own desires. He dreamt of all the different Gundams and realized that he had started sketching his own. At first he had called himself stupid for even thinking such a thing, but a boy was allowed to dream, wasn't he? Besides, with the way science was developing, it wouldn't really be impossible for them to make a functioning model, right?

When Alle was finished with the series and all of his designs, he got bored and went looking for something else to do. He was a bit surprised when he came across a mountain of empty cardboard boxes. At first he thought building a fort would be fun, but thought of a much funner idea. What if he built a Gundam? Not a tiny model like the ones in shops, but an actual, life size, bigger-than-him-or-Halle, Gundam? The thought thrilled him and he decided to get to work, knowing that such a project would take weeks, no, months, for the average person. But then again, he wasn't an average person. He was a small boy with a big imagination and all the time in the world. He was planning on getting the suit finished by the end of the week so that he could show Halle. With that thought in mind he began to work, his thoughts filled with the Gundam he would build and how it would crush their father for all the crap that man had put them through.

It was dark. Dark and quiet. The only sound was the soft breathing of a young boy coming from a pile of cardboard. Alle was asleep having fallen asleep while building his Gundam. He had accomplished much in that one day, having finished one of the legs and already halfway done the second one. It was a warm night, even in the cellar, so he didn't feel the need to go to the soft pile of blankets and pillows. He just let himself doze off. The cutter had slipped from his small fingers at around eleven pm and he had fallen asleep in the pile not soon after. He didn't care about tomorrow, knowing that he would spend yet another day working on his Gundam.

To be continued...

* * *

Will Alle finish his precious Gundam? Will Halle come back and come face-to-face with a real-life Gundam? Will the two ever escape from the evil of their father? Find out, but only if you review!

Haha! So, how was it? I've got to say, the part about Gundam SEED Destiny was true, it's actually in volume three, I have it. And the part about Alle building a life-size Gundam, that's actually what I'm trying to do. I want to build one, probably not as big as the ones in the fictional world of Gundam, but I kind of wanted to make myself a costume of one of the Gundams! Haha! If I went to my brother and his friends in that...well, that'll probably never happen, but I can still dream!

-Saph


	7. Freedom

Hi guys! Last time we left off with Alle building a Gundam, right? Well, I can't wait to get this chapter started so here we go!

-Saph

* * *

The sound of a drunken man is a horrible thing to wake up to, but that was what Allelujah Haptism woke to the second day of his loneliness and his project. At first the terrible thought of that man finding their sanctuary came across his mind. He sat bold up-right in the pile of cardboard, praying that the man had not seen him. As he came to his senses he realized that the noises he was hearing were from the ceiling. That meant he was safe. The man had probably woken from his drunken stupor and was bashing around upstairs in his hurry to get to work. It was like that every time he went to work. He never stopped to check on his children, or to make sure that they were even in the house! Ha! Some parenting skills! That man didn't even know that his eldest son was outside of the city on a week-long camp! And he sure as heck didn't know, or care, that his youngest was alone in a cellar, plotting his downfall at the hands of a cardboard monster. After ensuring that he was safe and alone at home Allelujah got up. He stretched and looked around, wondering what he should do. The sudden thought of breakfast made him run up the iron ladder and to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of cereal, some apples, a loaf of bread, and as many bottles of water as he could carry. He was planning on staying in the cellar all week. They had a bathroom in their room above the cellar with a shower and everything so he was good for that. So, after dropping off everything in the cellar Alle made his way to the shower.

After his shower Alle quickly and quietly returned to the cellar. He cranked the leaver and supplied enough light to last the day and then returned to the Gundam. He got to work instantly, knowing exactly where he left off the previous night and where to go from there. He would have to cut the lengths for the rest of the Gundam's leg.

* * *

It was around 4 pm of the second day and Allelujah had gotten as far as assembling the body. This was the hardest part, having to do the measurements on himself and everything. He had decided against building a life-sized Gundam and had settled instead to build a sort of costume. He would make himself Gundam Armour and surprise his brother when he got back. He had decided to do the Freedom, his favourite from the series. The torso was giving him a little trouble. The alignment of such pieces and how to make the armour fit him just right all of it was giving him trouble. He didn't mind though. It gave him more to do and more to get his mind off of everything. He was finally able to slide in one of the shoulder blades before he fell asleep once more.

The third day went pretty much the same way as the second did. Luckily, their father was out at a bar for the whole night and didn't come home, their mother was probably out with a new boyfriend or whatnot so Allelujah took that chance to go for another shower and supplies. He decided to get an extra cutter, some string to hold the parts together, some paint, and a brush. He was planning on finishing the Gundam that day. He would start painting it and then he would have two days to make any necessary adjustments before Halle came home. He ran back down to the cellar with the paint buckets and supplies in hand. He had woken up a little earlier than usual and had started on the helmet. It was going pretty good so far. Alle's attention to detail was making the suit look stunning. He had every crevasse, every vent, every slat and so on. It really looked like the Freedom from the manga. He was proud of his work and was everything short of bouncing off the walls in delight as he finished the helmet. It was complete! He decided to start painting the head first.

* * *

It was 3 pm of the third day when Allelujah heard the knocking. It was the front door. He froze. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't supposed to open it, was he? If it was a person coming by with the flyer he would have just left it. If it was some person coming by to ask if they would buy something they would leave. So why was the constant banging still going on? His question was answered when he heard a voice.

"Open up! This is the police! We have reason to believe that you are guilty of child abuse! Open the door!"

Allelujah froze. It was the police! Why had they come? Who had tipped them off? What was he supposed to do? He decided that it was best to answer the door before they broke it down and came in on their own, that would be bad. So, with shaking fingers he pulled open the door.

"H-Hello..." he said in a quiet voice. He tried to look at the officer, but was afraid to. The officer saw him and kneeled down so that he was at about the same height.

"Hi son. Where are your parents? Surely you're not home alone." The officer stated in a kind voice.

"M-my mom is out shopping and my dad went to work." Allelujah answered, averting his eyes from the man. The man took his arm and Alle slowly turned to look at him.

"Son, what happened to your face?" the man asked, indicating the Band-Aid Halle had put on for him. "Did your father do that to you?" he asked. Allelujah turned away but didn't answer. He didn't want to lie. The officer grabbed his shoulders. "Listen, son. We're going to get you out of here. Regardless if you father did that to you or not, you shouldn't be left alone at home. Allelujah saddened at this.

"NO! What about Hallelujah?" He yelled. "I'm not leaving without my brother!" He yelled. The officer looked around.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked. Allelujah stepped away from the officer.

"Hallelujah Hapitsm, my older twin!" he told him. "I'm not leaving without him!" He said.

"And where is young Halle?" The officer asked. Allelujah saddened. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to think about, much less say, this during the time when Halle was away.

"H-He went to a camp. He'll be gone for four more days..." He said, counting the days in his head and trying to keep from crying. The officer took him by the shoulders again.

"I'm sorry, son, but we just can't wait that long." He whispered. Allelujah looked away. The officer thought for a moment. "How about this? You come with us for now, and when your brother gets back we'll do our best to reunite the two of you." The officer tried to sound cheerful, but thought what were the chances of someone adopting two children in one go? Allelujah didn't answer.

"Do I really have a choice?" Allelujah asked, his voice quaking. The officer shook his head. Allelujah visibly saddened at this. "Okay." He said after a while, still not looking at the officer. "But I want to take one thing with me." He vowed. The officer nodded and let him go. Allelujah ran into his room and down into the cellar. He knew he wouldn't be able to take the Gundam with him, but he wanted to keep some part of it. He decided on the head. He grabbed the Freedom's head, his drawings, Halle's small manga collection consisting only of Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny, and the bear Halle had made for him. He took it all and shoved it into a backpack before running out of the cellar to the officers. He said a silent goodbye to the life he knew he would never return to and prayed that he and Halle would be reunited.

To be continued...

* * *

Well folks, Alle's free! He's free from the sick b$trd that harassed him. He's free from eating nothing but dry cereal and stale bread. YAY! Anyway, if you want Alle and Halle to be reunited, review.

Alle:I-I'm free...?

Halle: WHAT?! I'M NOT WITH HALLE?!

Alle: I built a Gundam!

Halle: you sure did!

Saph: Um...kind of leaving me out of the conversation, aren't you?

Halle: *glares*

Alle: Ah! Sorry!

Saph: Halle, you still haven't seen the Freedom yet!

Halle: Aww! I will, won't I?

Saph: depends if I write it.

Halle: Review! Review and make this guy really, really, really happy so he'll reunite Alle and me, and let me see the Freedom!


	8. Intermission

We're at chapter 8 people! And...umm...I have a feeling all of you are going to get very mad at me in this. Because, this chapter is sort of an intermission of sorts, a little flashy about their father. *Dodges pieces of trash being thrown at him* I know, I know, none of you like him, I agree, but you might reconsider if you hear his side of the story. *hides behind a shield* I guess you could call this a brief intermission between Alle's old life, and his new, hopefully, better life. Anyway, sorry about this, but the next chapter should get back to the twins, I think. Oh, that reminds me, the name if their father will seem familiar to those of you that read, _The Prince of Tennis. _I didn't know what to name him and I've just started TeniPuri. Anyway please enjoy this chapter, even though it doesn't really do much for the story but give a little background.

Sorry about the seemingly old message from above. I have a whole bunch of chapters typed out...up to 13. I just keep them around before I upload so that I can edit and change things if necessary before the public reads it. Also, for those that don't know, I have gotten into a Creative Writing class at school and have found a lot of flaws in my writing. Stuff that you all may have noticed really, my switching of tenses (switching between using the words, was, were, is; switching from past to present tense) for that I am really sorry. I am trying to correct my writing but it is very hard to write correctly. I absolutely hate editing things and going over/retyping things that I have already done. Either way, I know it took a really long time, but I fell out of the 00 fandom for a brief period of time and I didn't want to touch it and ruin it because I wasn't into it. I'm so sorry! But right now, I'm completely infatuated with the series after I found a volume of the manga at a local bookstore. Needless to say, I bought it and it has become one of my most cherished possessions because 00 is just that AWESOME! Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah! Like I said, I tried to edit this thing, but if there are any mistakes that you wish me to correct please don't hesitate to say so in a review. Also, if you like this story, please review! I need reviews! If you want me to have the will to continue this story you will review. Think of poor little Alle! And there is still LOADS planned for this story. I told you there will be romance and I am not planning to disappoint! Review if you want Alle to fall madly in love with ---, sorry, the name of his love will be revealed in time. And also, Halle will fall in love too! That was my plan from the very beginning! And yes, they will get to play GUNDAM with their new siblings, so cute!

With all that being said, please enjoy! Nerai utsu! ( Lockon's catchphrase)

-Saph

* * *

Allelujah and Hallelujah's father is lying on his back on the cold, hardwood floor of their kitchen. He is drunk but he still holds onto rational thought. He thinks back on the days when he was happy, the days where he didn't need booze to get off. He remembers the days when he didn't have a care in the world and he was a happy man. The days before he became this drunken wreck that has to molest his youngest son to get off. There is a reason he only targets Allelujah, he thinks back on it now.

* * *

_Many years ago..._

_It is a wonderful sunny day, the birds are singing, the grass is a wonderful shade of green; and the bright yellow sun seems to give its blessing on him as he makes his way out the door._

_Everything is looking up for Ryoma Haptism. He is in the prime of his youth, being a young, athletic, and charming university student. He is just going to the courts to hit a few balls when he spots her._

_Ai Hanatsuki._

_Her name is more than that, she is easy to love and as pretty, no, prettier than flowers or the moon*. She iss the heart-throb of every boy in the school, with her long, green-black hair and grey-blue eyes. She always has a smile on her face and there is always a crowd of girls around her to 'protect' her from the 'perverted' dim-witted boys in the school._

_She doesn't seem to mind either way. If a man is brave enough to approach her and talk to her without making a fool of himself she'll smile and hold a small conversation with him, always using her soft, melodious laugh._

_She is perfect, she is as good behind the desk as she is on the court. Ryoma is undefeated in tennis matches, he's a rock when it comes to intimidating his opponents; but he will always trip up when he has to play her, or when she is watching, even when he is thinking about her!_

_Still, it doesn't bother him, he will gladly take the bruises, scraped knees, and humiliation if it means he can see her perfect smile, and hear her wonderful laugh._

_He decided on the day he had first seen her, that he would make her his. His lifelong dream changed from being the star player in the tennis nationals to being her loving husband the moment he first laid his eyes on her._

_The day finally comes. He has finally saved up enough for a wedding ring._

_The delicate box is in his coat pocket as he tugs his shoes on. He will do it today. He will propose to her today._

_He feels invincible; nothing can stop him today._

_But fate is a jerk and decides to ruin everything._

_As soon as he opens the door a loud voice intrudes on his thoughts and sets him on his back on the hard tiles of his doorstep. _

"_KYAA! RYOMA!!"_

_The thing that tackled him and ruined his best suit is now lying on top of him with its arms wrapped around his neck, squealing like a deranged fangirl*._

"_Wha? Mitsuki? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asks, trying to sit up and untangle her from his neck._

_He can't let anything stop him, not today._

"_I finally got the okay!" Mitsuki cheers, winking at him._

"_Wha?!" Ryoma voices his single thought just as Mitsuki latches onto his arm like a woman on her first date._

_Oh, he longs for it to be Ai doing that to him, but instead he is stuck with this woman, the girl that he has been friends with for all his childhood. The girl that he has spent so much time with, the girl that never ceases to get on his nerves with her hyper-active-ness. As all those memories flood through his mind the girl on his arm stares intently at him before jabbing him in the forehead._

"_You really forgot, didn't you?" She accuses._

"_Forgot? What did I forget?" Ryoma squawks as he sits up and rummages in his pockets. It isn't there. He panics and searches the ground._

_There it is!_

_He picks it up, oblivious to the fact that he is down on one knee. Mitsuki squeals with delight._

"_KYAA! And here I am thinking you forgot!" Mitsuki squeals. "YES! YES I WILL!"_

_Ryoma can only stare bewilderedly at her as the small girl dances around, flailing her arms in the air and squealing with delight._

"_Whoa! Slow down, Mitsuki!" Ryoma yells. "What did you think that I forgot?" He asks._

"_You mean you really did? But, I thought you would remember! I mean, what's all this?" She gestures to his suit and the ring box. "Don't tell me this is an act? You promised to marry me when we were kids, remember?" Ryoma blinks, still clueless._

"_We were playing around when we were kids and you kissed me, remember? Mom saw and joked that you'd have to marry me since you'd already kissed me. And you said you would! You waited three days, three days spent thinking long and hard about how pretty I am." Mitsuki states._

_It is all coming back to Ryoma now._

"_Mitsuki, that was just a joke by our parents, and what do you mean three days of 'decision making'? It was those three days that I tried to hide from you because of your wrath when I said no. I only said yes after you beat me to a pulp and made me say it, crawling on the floor and being stomped on by you as I said it to your mom." Ryoma tells her._

_She latches onto his arm again._

"_Still, a promise is a promise!" Mitsuki chirps._

_End of flashback...

* * *

_

Present Day...

And with that, Ryoma's life went into a downward spiral, after he was pressured by Mitsuki, now his wife, into having children. And so, giving into alcohol because of his predicament, he slowly started to see Ai Hanatsuki in his second born son, Allelujah Haptism.

Seeing him every day reminded him of the woman of his dreams and how she was ripped from him by the woman he hated so much. Touching his son was like touching Ai, his was girly, he was shy, he was beautiful, and the squeaks he made sounded just as Ryoma always imagined what Ai would sound like.

What he could not do to Ai he does to his son.

The two women in his life are shown through his sons. Allelujah looks like Ai, the girl of his dreams; and Hallelujah's golden eyes are mirror images of the woman that ruined his life. He has the same eyes as Mitsuki.

Although he longs to kill Mitsuki he cannot. The marriage was forced by their parents and he does not want to become a murderer. That is precisely why he takes it all out on his eldest son. That is why he takes Hallelujah and beats him every time he sees him. He can beat him an inch from death and feel no regret.

Hallelujah is a man, so it is not morally wrong. He may be a child but he is Ryoma's own seed so he is Ryoma's to do as he will. They are his possessions and he will treat them however he wishes.

Beating on Hallelujah has other perks as well. The boy fights back and gives Ryoma the satisfaction of knowing that even at the boys hardest he cannot win. Also, Hallelujah has a sense of pride so he will never tell a soul what happens to him. When he goes to school with bandages all over his face, most likely his brother's doing, he never tells. He says he fell, or that he and Allelujah got into a scuffle and that was the best the wuss could do. Either way, Ryoma is safe from a lawsuit and the police because of all this.

End of Ryoma's past.

Tune in next time when we get back to our original story!

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 8. Review and tell me if you liked it, or hated it, or just to tell me to "HURRY UP AND UPLOAD SOMETHING RELATIVE TO THE STORY JACK$$!!" haha! If someone actually did review and tell me that it would be hilarious, it'd be nice to see that much enthusiasm. Anyway, if you want the next chapter then please take a few seconds to review and tell me that. Translations and notes are at the bottom.

*Ryoma-yes, this is the protagonist of _Prince of Tennis_, aka PoT...which is what the creators must have been on to say that a tennis ball could blow up half a stadium! (seriously, look for Ryoma's last game in the Nationals) Either way, I'm not trying to bash the series or its creators, I love the series and highly recommend it. Either way, I couldn't think of anything for a name for their father and that was the first thing that came to mind. He is in no way affiliated with the Ryoma of PoT asides from the fact that they share the same given name and the same hobby, tennis. He looks nothing like Echizen Ryoma, he's got at least three feet on that little tyke!

*Ai Hanatsuki- I wanted the name to be sort of exaggerated. Ai means love and Hanatsuki means flower moon.

*Beware the horror of the fangirls *shudders*

-Saph


	9. A New Family

Hi guys! Chapter 9! Anyway, this one is going to get back to the twin's side of the story, or at least Alle's. Nothing more to say here I guess so on with the fic! By the way, Neil is approximately 13 in this fic, and Amy, since I don't know how much of an age difference there is/was between them in the real series, I'm just going to make her around 5. I've seen the flashback thingy and she doesn't look too much younger than Neil, but this is AU, alternate universe, and I kind of want to make her the annoying younger sis while Neil is the dependable older brother.

By the way, for those that already know about my writing style changing, I tried to edit this chapter but i may have missed some things, please forgive me. I have a whole bunch of the chapters already written, but I will have to edit them. I really love this story, and I am so very sorry I could not update it often. Either way, I will try my hardest to edit them properly. Also, does anyone even read this fic anymore? I uploaded the last chapter and got zero reviews! What's going on? Or is that your way of telling me to 'GET ON WITH THE BLOODY STORY, YOU STUPID AUTHOR!' If so, please tell me that in a review. Infact, I would like a vote. Review and tell me whether you liked the last chapter, hated it, or are indifferent, or you want to shoot me because you were all expecting me to get on with Alle and Halle's reunion but instead, I gave you some bull--- and called it an Intermission. I'm betting a lot of you are mad that I did not update sooner and seemed to disappear for a while, but there was a good reason. I found some new anime and manga that I fell in love with and I didn't feel like writing the 00 fandom because of it. I didn't want to give the reviewers some half-assed attempt at a chapter when I wasn't feeling up to it. I love 00 and my love for the series wouldn't allow me to just update something I wasn't totally into or satisfied with. Either way, please review! I need reviews to update!

-Saph

* * *

"We're here." A solemn voice calls with no emotion.

Alle figured as much when he felt the car slow to a halt. He also knows where he is.

He is going to be living in an orphanage.

The finality of that word sets in as soon as he gazes out the car window at the gloomy dump he will be living in for who-knows-how-long. He doesn't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. On the up side, his drunken father won't be able to get to him. But there are strangers in that building, strangers that could, and would certainly hurt him. Also, Halle is not with him. He's never been apart from his twin for this long in his life. Sure, they had to be apart every time Halle had soccer practice, but then, Alle would know where his brother was and when they would be reunited. How, Alle knows none of that or even if he'll ever see his twin again.

Alle hugs the bear Halle made for him, wishing with his all his heart that his older twin were here with him.

When the door is opened for him Alle hops out and proceeds to the building. He slips the bear back into his backpack, stuffing it to the bottom. If the kids inside are mean then they will certainly go for the bear, one, it is a nice bear and plushies are something everyone wants, and two, the bear is precious to him. He doesn't look up as he steps into the building, not really wanting to take in his new surroundings and not really caring either way.

"So there isn't any one that matches our selections?" A woman's voice asked.

Something about her kind, but strict voice makes Alle look up.

He sees a woman leaning over the counter, talking to the man in charge of the building. She is with her family, her husband and two children*. Such a happy looking family, Alle thinks.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but all of the males are either too young, or too old to match your request." The clerk states.

So, they were looking to adopt a boy.

"I see. Is there any chance I can go in and have a look for myself?" The woman asks.

As she speaks, her son spots Alle. Alle freezes. Is this a bully? He thinks as he closes his eyes and clutches his backpack to his chest.

The older boy approaches him, smiling. Oh no, is he going to hurt him? Does he have something mean in mind to do to him? Horrible images of the boy doing unthinkable things flash through Alle's mind. The older boy places a hand on Alle's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Hey, mom, this one looks alright." The boy calls to his mom.

He is taller than Alle, and defiantly older. He has curly brown hair that falls in waves around his head. He seems nice; his blue eyes hold no malice, and his smile seems genuine, not one of those 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' smiles* that Alle is so afraid of.

"Oh, Neil, you're right! He's perfect!" The woman squeals.

So, the boy's name is Neil. Neil smiles, closing his eyes pleasantly. Alle doesn't know what happened next, one second he is standing facing the brunette, and the next the older has his arm around his shoulders and is holding him in a loose embrace.

"Welcome to the family!" Neil smiles and says just as his mother signed the forms.

"Hey! Neil-nii, don't hog him!" The little girl that can only be his sister huffs as she runs/stumbles to Alle.

She latches onto his legs and hugs him. "I like our new nii-chan more than you do!" She chirps.

"Quit acting cute, Amy." The boy called Neil scolds her as he playfully flicks her forehead.

"Ow! Neil-nii, that hurt!" The girl called Amy cries as she scowls at her brother.

Her scowl turns into a smile as she grips Alle's hand and starts pulling him. Neil laughs and takes his other hand.

"Let's go home, brother." Neil smirks as he and Amy pull him along.

"Amy, Neil! Don't play tug-o-war with your new brother! He's not a toy, he's human, and I expect you to treat him like one! Just because he isn't a toy though, the same rules apply: Share!" Their mother scolds them all.

"Your mother is right, kids. Share and make him feel welcome!" Their father smiles politely as he says this.

This is his new family.

To be continued...

* * *

Okay, okay, I know that was short, but I have something big planned for chapter 10 and it seemed right to end the chapter there. Yeah, I put Neil/Lockon in this fic, and don't think I'm going to stop there! Anyway, you know the drill, review and chapter 10 comes out. Think of it this way, do you want Alle and Halle to be reunited? Do you want them to have a loving new family? If you do, review.

By the way, translation notes I guess.

Nii/nii-chan means brother, usually referring to an older brother.

*The two children with Neil's family are Neil and Amy. Lyle is in boarding school.

*The "I'm-gonna-kill-you smile" is something I seem to have. My friends always freak out every time I smile, the ones that don't know me say "Eek! He's gonna kill me!" and the ones that know me well take one look at me and respond in a nonchalant tone "No, that's a smile, not his 'I'm-gonna-kill-you smile'. When he smiles that one you'd better get ready to run or beg for your life."


	10. New Siblings

Chapter 10! I am so very sorry! I mean to update this on Monday...Three days ago! AGH! I am so very, very, very sorry! I vowed that I would update after my exams...AHH! I'm a terrible, terrible person! How the bloody heck do I plan to be an accomplished author if I can't even meet my own deadlines?! AHH! I'm so very sorry! I usually meet deadlines on things...just not fafics...AHH! I'm so sorry!

Okay, emo-author moment over! Okay, in this one Alle meets his new family! For all of you that wanted the other meisters you'll be pleasantly surprised. Just to let you know, Tieria's age is sort of unknown, you'll figure out why later, but to give you a ballpark figure, 10-13. And Setsuna's 9. To get the right picture of the Setsuna in this fic, picture him as a cute little chibi in his civilian clothing (white top closed with a black belt and black pants and a red scarf) *squeals at the picture* And yes, he's chibified even at that age because I think he's short!

Just a warning, there are some mentions of rape and prostitutes in this but not in detail, it's just a brief mention near the end. You have been warned.

-Saph

* * *

The drive to his new home is certainly better than the drive to the orphanage. Amy and Neil keep up a constant stream of conversation, Amy acting hyperactive as all children should, and Neil trying to talk to Alle normally.

The three of them sit in the back seat, with Alle between the siblings, both seeming to play tug-of-war with him as the rope, competing for who loves him more. It is a very awkward position for Alle, but he can't say he hates it. He never had anyone say that they loved him before, the only time he ever felt anything close was when he was with Halle. He tries not to think about Halle, fearing he'll break down crying in front of these new people.

"Hey, Alle-nii-chan, what kind of family did you come from before you came to ours?" Amy asked.

Neil tenses and quickly reprimands her.

"Amy, he probably doesn't want to talk about that." Neil scolds her gently.

Neil knows that kids who are sent to orphanages most likely had a bad life before going there. Going to that depressing place isn't much better, in his opinion, but it's better than being abused, neglected, and whatever else they went through to get there.

After he gets Amy to stop trying to approach the subject he changes the subject. "By the way, we haven't really introduced ourselves, have we? Neil Dylandy, age 13. My friends call me Lockon Stratos, reason, let's just say you never want to play me in any kind of shooting game." The oldest states with a smirk.

Thirteen, so he is three years older than Halle and him.

"Hey! Hey! Don't forget me!" Amy squeals.

"Oh, right. The little squirt is Amy Dylandy, my biological sis." Neil sighs as though she is a big pain.

It strikes Alle as odd that he would add 'biological' to her intro but before he gets to ask what he means the car pulls to a stop. They have arrived at their home. As soon as the car is in the driveway Neil opens the door and drags Alle out with him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Amy calls as she stumbles out of the car and runs to catch up with the two boys.

Neil is already at the door with Alle beside him.

"Neil!" Their father calls as he tosses the keys to his son.

Neil catches them and unlocks the front door, pulling Alle in with him.

As soon as they enter, Alle calms down. It is a normal house.

There are no beer bottles strewn around the floor, or broken glass and cigarette butts littering the place. The air is fresh, provided by the numerous plants on the windowsill, and smells faintly of lemon cleaning solution.

The window is open, letting in a cool breeze and rustling the leaves of the plants.

As soon as their shoes are off Neil takes Alle's hand and guides him to the basement. As they near the bottom the older boy turns and put a finger to his lips, signalling quiet.

Alle understands the sign, but doesn't know why they have to creep quietly through the door and the carpet area.

Neil slowly and cautiously approaches the couch further into the room. He sneaks up behind the person sitting on the couch and-

"GOT'CHA!" Neil screams triumphantly as he forces his hands down on the small figure seated on the couch.

Both of them went sprawling on the floor.

"Lockon! Damn it, Lockon!" A voice yells.

The loud voice comes from a small boy in Neil's hands, he is trying, and failing, to get out of the hold the older boy has on him.

The boy has black, wavy hair and red eyes. He looks younger than Alle, but that might just be because of his height, he's significantly shorter than Alle.

Neil laughs all the while as he pins the younger boy to the carpet. Alle can only watch, stunned, as the younger boy wrestles with Neil. The smaller one is yelling unprintable profanities at the older one. Alle is surprised at the little boys...colorful...language.

"Fools." A voice comments.

Alle looks for the source of the new voice.

A purple-haired person* is standing at the door of another room down a small hallway. He wears glasses and is clothed in a pink cardigan sweater overtop a yellow dress shirt. Is it a man or a woman? Alle wonders.

"Lockon, if you keep that up you'll squish him." The purple-haired person calls.

Neil and the shorty stop wrestling for a second and both look at the bespectacled individual.

"Sorry, Tieria. Did we wake you?" Neil asks, releasing the shorty.

"Stupid Lockon." The shrimp mutters as he rights himself.

"You've gotta watch your language, Setsuna. I don't think I've ever heard so many profanities in one breath!" Neil jokes, earning him a punch in the side.

Or rather, it would have been a punch if the boy called Setsuna had even made it to him.

Because of his small body, his range is limited, so all Neil has to do was hold out his arm against the other boy's forehead, his reach being longer than the raven-haired male. The sight is comical and Alle has to stifle his laughter behind his backpack.

The boy known as Tieria stands there and rolls his eyes before disappearing into the room he came out of and shuts the door. The quiet 'click' made when the door closes is enough to get the brawling boys attention. The younger one, Setsuna, tries to approach the room, most likely to talk to the purple-haired male, but he is held back by Neil.

"Lockon..." Setsuna starts.

"Don't bother, Setsuna. Tieria's just ticked because his lover isn't responding." Neil states.

The statement seems serious enough, also shown with the solemn face the Dylandy has, but as the unsuspecting Alle would find out later, it was not a serious comment. Alle wonders why a person around their age would have a lover.

Halle once told him that a lover was the person who someone made love to. Alle didn't understand him then, but Halle showed it to him. Halle waited until their father came home one night. Halle had gotten their father to believe that they weren't going to be home that night because of something to do with a school trip. Either way, because his father couldn't do 'that' to Alle, he brought home a woman. After the two adults had shut themselves in their father's room, Halle waited about fifteen minutes before opening the door a crack and showing Alle what they were doing that required so much moaning. Alle has been scarred for life from that incident. When he later asked Halle if he, Alle, could be considered their father's lover because their father did the same stuff to him Halle had gotten mad and told him never to even consider it. Every time that topic came up again, Halle would clench his fists and get really mad. Alle never understood it but he knew it had something to do with Halle wanting to protect him.

"Lover? What's that?" Setsuna asks before a loud 'bang' shakes the walls and the door Tieria had disappeared behind is thrown open.

A keyboard is thrown out of the door and finds its intended target, Neil's head.

"VEDA IS **NOT **MY LOVER!" A more-than-ticked Tieria shouts as the door closes with a loud 'bang'.

All of it is over in a flash, none of the others being able to say a word.

"Ow." Neil moans as he sits up, rubbing his head.

He is the only one saying that much. Setsuna kneels down and picks up the forgotten keyboard.

"Ah! Neil-niichan, is this a piece of Tieria-niisan's lover?" Little Setsuna asks.

Neil can't answer, being incapacitated by laughter. Before the Dylandy can advise otherwise the youngest has walked to the closed door. He knocks.

"Tieria-niisan, you left part of your lover behind." Setsuna states with the uncanny innocence only a child can speak with.

Neil falls into a fit of more laughter so only Alle notices when the youngest is grabbed and pulled into the room faster than anybody can blink.

"Ah! Um...i-is...h-he just..." Alle stutters, trying to get the older boy off the ground, trying to stop his laugh attack.

"Huh? Oh, Setsuna's been kidnapped?" Neil asks, still chuckling.

He waves it off and walks back to the couch.

"What? Aren't you going to help him? Won't the other one hurt him?" Alle asks, running after the older boy.

"No. Tieria won't hurt him." Neil states as he starts his gaming system. "And rule number one, if you want to live to see your next birthday: never go into Tieria's room without permission." Neil states and turns with a look of horror on his face.

"Why?" Alle asks.

Neil turns even paler, real fear on his face.

"H-he...when I went in there...he..." Neil shudders.

"What?" Alle asks. "Get a hold of yourself!" He yells, shaking the older by his shoulders.

"H-He...HE TOOK AWAY MY GAMING SYSYTEMS!!" Neil yells, finally breaking down.

"So? Just go and get them back." Alle doesn't see what the problem was.

"N-No. He used Veda...and he...he...he rewrote the programming on all my gaming systems!" Neil cries, beyond just having a mental breakdown.

Alle stops, conflicting between laughing and feeling sorry for the brunette. He decides to change the subject.

"Veda? The thing you said is Tieria's lover?" Alle asks.

Neil nods, now struggling between mourning for his past gaming things and laughing at the little inside joke. "What is Veda?" Alle asks. Neil looks up, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's-" He rights himself before continuing. "It's not really Tieria's lover, it's not even human." He says.

Alle looks puzzled.

"Veda is a computer. A computer that Tieria spends pretty much all his time with. When he first came here, all he had was the programming for Veda. Mom and Dad gave him the means to use it, the computer, and the keyboard and such. He spends all his time with it, it being the closest thing to a family he ever had. Apparently, the programming was given to him by someone important to him. We're not sure what happened but we've figured out that much. One time, I walked in and took a look through it. There are pictures of Tieria as a child with two people that are either his parents, or the adults who raised him. I guess he spends all his time on it because it reminds him of them. All we know is that it is the most precious thing he has." Lockon has gone strangely serious.

Alle nods, he understands. The bear, Halle's manga, and the GUNDAM head are his special possessions. He can understand what Tieria feels, being so attached.

" Since he spends all his time shut in his room with it, we've all called it his lover, get it? A closed door, two entities alone in a room, with a bed." Neil laughs once more.

Alle still doesn't quite understand. He never had a computer, only being able to use one at school, and at the library, so his knowledge is limited.

"What do you mean it is his only family?" Alle asks. Neil looks up.

"He came from a broken family, or rather, hellhole would be more fitting. From what he's told us, and that's not a lot, his father was a drunkard that never came home, always drinking and sleeping around. His mom was a petty woman, too absorbed in her own image and status to care that she had a son. She never once spared a glance at him, the only time she had ever held him was probably when he was born, and that's not likely, her being so punctual that she'd probably gone into the hospital, had the baby, then left with her purse to go attend to other business." Neil's smile is no longer there.

"Didn't he have any other family?" Alle asked.

Neil shakes his head.

"Well, he did. He had a lot of cousins, but their families were the same, if not worse. He was only really close to two of his cousins, but not in that way. There was this one, Regene Regetta, he looked more like Tieria's twin than a cousin. Anyway, that guy, Regene, was a two-faced creep that would seem to be nice one second, then push the other to the ground."

"What about the other?" Alle asked.

"The other cousin was Ribbons Almark. He was worse than Regene. He liked to manipulate people, having a way to get whatever he wanted, either by charm, or force. He was capable of using either, which made him really scary. He would seem like a good kid, until you spoke to him. He had a disgusting voice, anyone that never saw his face would think he was constantly sneering with that voice of his."

"How do you know all this?" Alle asks, surely one couldn't get so close to an adopted person's real family.

"They've stopped by on many occasions. Apparently, in their family, Veda is like a priceless family heirloom. When the other's realized Tieria had it they came over and demanded it. Tieria didn't let them, and they got violent. It would have turned into a fight had mom and dad not asked them to leave. Tieria was different after that." Neil seems to have a far away look in his eyes, caught in the memory.

"Different? How?"

"He just became distant. I guess the event traumatized him or something, after that he spent more and more time alone with Veda, and he didn't really talk to us anymore."

Alle ponders the new knowledge. "Then, how old is Tieria?" Alle asks. The boy can't be too much older than him from the looks of it.

"We don't know. He never really told us, and he doesn't like to talk about himself, if he talks at all." Neil states.

"Is Setsuna adopted too?" Alle asks.

Neil turns to stare at him.

"Yeah, but we treat each other like family anyway. He doesn't like talking about his life before coming here so we don't push him. All that matters is that he's here and we can play together." Neil mutters.

"D-Does he have anything? Anything that he holds dear like Tieria and VEDA?" Alle asks.

"Yeah, that red scarf. Apparently, he used to have one sort of like it. He couldn't bring it with him when he came here, so mom and dad bought him a new one. It sort of holds the memories of both of his families."

Alle thinks for a while.

"Why all the questions?" Neil asks.

Alle flinches at the question.

"I-I have things like that too..." He mutters as he puts the backpack on the floor and rummages around.

"Forget it. You don't have to show me now, if you don't want to." Neil mutters. "Anyway," he starts, throwing a controller at Alle.

Alle catches it, wondering what he is supposed to do with it.

"Let's play." Neil grins and the screen instantly flashes the word 'SNIPE'.

"What's up, don't you know how to play?" Neil asks after he has beaten the Haptism for the 5th time in a row.

Alle shakes his head. The images flashing on the screen go by way too fast. He managed to see what looked like a gun before he was dead. Neil is fast, he has a trigger-finger that can shoot something 0.0001 seconds after it has appeared on the screen, and his precision is unmatched, every shot he takes either goes to the heart or the head.

"Another shooting game? At least give him a chance, Lockon." The calm voice of the purple-haired boy states from behind them.

Alle and Neil turn to the voice and see the bespectacled boy with the youngest. The youngest runs to the couch, trying to climb over it onto the other side and failing miserably because of his height. He gets one knee over the ledge and seems to hang there, the other leg dangling/kicking uselessly, trying to get himself over. Neil smiles and pulls him over with one arm, making him fall into the space between Neil and Alle.

"Huh? Unfair, Neil-nii! I wanna play, I wanna play!" The three on the couch barely have time to look, not like they have to, when the small form of Amy comes rushing to the couch.

She jumps on, landing on Neil's lap.

"Okay, okay!" Neil yells, holding the controller out of her small reach. "You can play as me, Amy, but you have to stop grabbing!" Neil calls.

Amy calms down a little and Neil sets the controller on her lap, his own hands going over her small ones, guiding her.

"Hey, Tieria, do you want to play?" Neil asks, looking up from the screen for a second.

The purple-haired man is gone, Neil hears the telltale 'click' of a closing door and turns back to his game. Nothing can get between Tieria and Veda. Neil thinks as he continues to game. Setsuna watches intently, occasionally giving advice to Alle as he stumbles on the controls, he really has no idea how to play. Soon Alle hands the controls to the raven-haired boy and watches as he plays Neil.

Needless to say, no one can beat Neil, or rather, Amy when guided by Neil. By the end of the night, he/she has a solid 78 straight wins, with Neil living up to his title 'the man that can snipe you from the other side of the stratosphere.' He managed to snipe Setsuna from the other side of the field.

As Alle watches the brunette dancing around in victory with the little girl clapping an unsteady beat, he can't help but feel happy. But his happiness is short-lived when he looks away. _I wish Halle could be here. _He thinks, hoping against hope that his older brother will be able to join them soon.

How long ago had he left for camp? It feels like a lifetime, but Alle knows that Halle still has 4 days before the week ends. Has it only been three days? It feels like so much longer than that.

It was only this morning that he had been building the Gundam, and now he is seeing the day off, gaming with people that walk the thin line between sanity and going-off-the-deep-end.

To be continued...

* * *

That was a long chapter. It was fun to type though, and yes, I included Veda, to an extent, and now all of the meisters are together! By the way, for all of you Lyle lovers, don't worry, I do plan to incorporate him into this fic, if you want, but he's at boarding school, as stated in episode 18 of season 2. I have a plan to put him in this fic if you all don't mind. I may dislike him, but he exists and we have to accept that. Well, you know the drill, review if you want another chapter. Review if you want Halle back (mostly directed at FinalEnd, inside joke)! By the way, I originally had a little blueprint of the basement area they all live in drawn out below. Took me about half an hour or more! But the site screws it all up as soon as I try to upload it. They're just preliminary ones...pretty crappy cause I pretty much just used the | and / and – and _ signs to make it...but it's a map all the same. Either way, if you really want to see it, if I get your email or whatnot somehow, I might be able to send it to you. If not, it's fine. Just know that this site blanks out email addresses. Trust me, I've tried.

-Saph


	11. Where is Halle?

Okay guys, chapter 11! Halle is here!

-Saph

* * *

'BAM!' the sound as the black-and-white chequered ball is kicked into the net.

"YAY! Halle scored again!" The children cheer.

A few of the children run to said person. Halle smiles, he is glad he came, but a part of him wants to kick himself for leaving Alle behind. _That b$7rd better not have done anything to Alle. _He thinks, referring to their father.

He can't wait to get back to Alle and tell him about camp. On the first day he won three consecutive games and secured a spot on the starter's team. He is a mid-fielder, and is pretty good at that. There are three more days left for the starters to perfect their teamwork. From then on, they will be going to the city tournament. Halle will have to tell Alle that he will be going, carrying his team all the way to the nationals.

"Hey, Halle, you phoning someone again?" The coach calls.

Halle is at the phone, trying to reach Alle. _That's odd, there's no answer. _He knows that Alle will be alone at home at this time of day, so why isn't he answering. Then again, Alle never touches the phone.

He had advised his brother to stay in the cellar in case their father came back drunker than ever. Perhaps he can't hear the phone down there, or he just doesn't care for that matter. Either way, he still has two more days of camp. The last two days are for the starters to touch up their play. Halle is getting used to playing with the other starters. He and this other boy, Shiki, are the two mid-fielders and they work well together.

"Halle, practice is starting!" Shiki calls.

"R-Right!" Halle calls back, putting the phone down and running to catch up with Shiki.

He has a smile on his face but he can't stop the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something bad has happened to Alle.

* * *

"Darn it! I lost again!" Setsuna yells.

Neil laughs.

"Idiots." Tieria states.

He has decided to join the group of children instead of locking himself inside his room. He reasons that it is because he wants to make the new kid, Alle, feel welcome; or that it's only polite. Either way, he has come out of his room and is sitting on the armrest of the couch, watching the game. That doesn't mean he doesn't spend quite some time shut up in his room though.

"Of course." Allelujah states, smiling.

He is sitting on the back of the couch, right beside Tieria, watching the screen. He declined the invitation to play again; knowing he will just lose. But the real reason he doesn't play is because of something he has sworn to himself. He will not allow himself to have fun until Halle can be there to enjoy it with him.

"Of course you lost! Neil-nii is the best! You wouldn't be able to beat him in a thousand years!"  
Amy trills happily, snuggling closer to her biological brother.

"Shut up, Amy!" Setsuna yells.

She sticks her tongue out at him and hides behind Neil as a vein starts to pop in Setsuna's forehead.

"Uh..umm...S-Setsuna...you shouldn't do that to Amy-chan." Alle stuttered.

"YAY!" Amy squealed, running to glomp Allelujah. "You called me 'Amy-chan!'" She chirps happily.

Neil smiles, glad they are all getting along...to an extent.

"Idiot, it's only natural that you would lose to Lockon. You're 4 years too early to even begin to think about defeating him! He has 4 years seniority over you." Tieria states, mentioning the age difference.

"AGH! Shut up, Tieria-niisan!" Setsuna growls. "Again!" He snaps at Neil, he will not admit defeat.

"What? But this is the 30th time!" Allelujah calls in disbelief.

It is 10 am for crying out loud! They've been playing all morning!

"Forget it, Allelujah, I've seen these guys play way more than that." Tieria states.

"There's worse?" Allelujah asks.

"What do you think happened when you went to sleep last night?" Tieria asks, adjusting his glasses.

Allelujah thinks for a moment. He was watching the two play after Setsuna had demanded another rematch last night. That is all he remembers before he blacked-out, that was when he had fallen asleep...and...he vaguely remembered hearing shouts of 'I win again!' and 'Damn you, Lockon!' in his dreams. So they really had played all night. The 30 games he had counted from this morning were only from the time he had woken up, he didn't count the ones that they had played while he was in dreamland.

"Did these two get any sleep last night?" Allelujah asks Tieria, not believing any human could play like that and be awake to tell about it.

"No. I've seen them go for three days straight without rest. If Lindsay-san hadn't come down to remind them to go to the bathroom and eat they would have destroyed themselves."

"Hey, she's your mother, call her that!" Neil mutters.

"But...what about sleep?" Alle asks, ignoring Neil's comment.

"Oh? Once the third day came they both dropped their controllers and fell asleep, even dowsing them in ice couldn't wake them." Tieria states.

Allelujah wonders how he figured that out, but then he sees the light smirk on Tieria's face.

"No...you didn't!" Alleujah gasps.

"Yes, I tested my theory. We threw ice water on them both, they didn't even budge. Lindsay-san told me to do it." Tieria smirks and turns, heading to his room, and Veda.

Allelujah shudders and goes back to watching the screen. He makes a mental note never to sleep in around these freaks.

"T-Tieria-san, where are you going?" Alle calls.

Tieria pauses at the door.

"This is going to go nowhere. Setsuna's going to keep demanding rematches he can't win. You're welcome to join me if you wish." Tieria states as he walks into his room.

Alle looks at the two boys on the couch, well, they aren't exactly on the couch. 5...4...3...2...1...BAM! Yep, just like clockwork. The two are on the floor, wrestling it out after Setsuna swore the batteries in his controls died before he could combo Neil. Amy is standing there, trying to get Setsuna off of Neil, or is she trying to help Neil strangle the swearing boy? Alle sighs and decides to join Tieria.

He walks up to Tieria's room door and knocks politely, remembering what Neil warned him about.

"Tieria-san, may I come in?" He calls.

"It's open." Tieria's voice sounds from the inside.

Alle lets himself in.

The room is nice, the walls are painted a light purple, and the ceiling is pure white. It isn't like Neil's room where the walls are powder green. The oldest has a messy room, messy is an understatement. Alle remembers the first, and what he swore would be his last, time he had been in Neil's room.

Clothes were all over the place, the dirty mixed in with the clean, the 2-days-old, and the reeking-who-knows-how-old shirts. There were manuals, game codes, gaming guides, and magazines scattered all over, buried in dirty laundry or in toppling piles on shelves. The closet was open, its contents spilling everywhere, and Alle swore he saw something move and heard a squeak. After that traumatic experience Alle swore he'd never go in Neil's room again unless it was absolutely necessary.

"So you decided to join me."

Tieria's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks at the purple-haired boy.

Tieria is sitting on the bed, his eyes not closed in frustration like they were when he was sitting outside. The two brawling 'idiots' as he called them seemed to give him a headache. Here, his eyes are open and he seems nice enough.

"Want to do something fun?" He asks with a slight hint of evil in his voice.

"L-Like what?" Allelujah gulps, he can practically feel the evil reeking from Tieria.

Tieria grins and holds up his keyboard.

"I fixed Veda. Want to shut up those two idiots?" Tieria grins evilly.

Allelujah smiles and joins Tieria. His brother's evil streak really has rubbed off on him, hasn't it?

"WHAT THE HELL? DAMN IT! I WAS GOING TO WIN!"

"NOOO! MY GAMES! MY GAMES!"

Tieria and Alle laugh as they hear the cries from the other room.

To be continued...

* * *

Haha! Tieria really is evil, isn't he? And yes, I brought Halle into this, he should be reunited with his twin soon, but only if I manage to post the chapter, for that I need reviews! Also, the below is for FinalEnd, an extra-long mini-drama just for you! So review once in a while!

Halle/Alle: Review if you want us to be together!

Halle: I'LL KILL ALL OF YA IF YA DON'T REVIEW!

Alle: Review or he'll kill everyone!

Saph: ...*sweatdrops*

Alle: *remembers what he should have said* Ah! I mean, Halle! Don't kill people! Review or we won't get reunited!

Saph: How can you say 'no' to Alle's face? *indicates Alle super-chibi-fied*

Tieria: Only idiots do not review.

Lockon: Review, be really nice and leave a few reviews and maybe, just maybe, this cruel author will convince Tieria to give me back my games.

Saph: That's up to Tieria.

Lockon: P-please?

Tieria: ...

Lockon: Please, T-chan?

Tieria: Just for that, no games for a month.

Lockon: NO! How am I supposed to live?! NO!

Setsuna: Unfair! I was just going to beat Lockon! $#%$^&#$ #$#$^$%^ !##$^$^%YT $%#%$ ##$^%%$&^ #$%%^& #$54^ q#$$%^$%^ #$$%^^&Q#$# #$%^%^& #$$%^$%#$ 34^$^&#$ $%$^& #%%^$523#$^ #$#$%^3 35#$% QW3 ##$%#^ #$#$# ^$&$E^% ^%*67* &*&^* #$# $#%#$% ^&%^& #$#$ 5$%^$%^ %$^$%^ #$# $#%436 $^456456$#%#$$% #$%#$#$#$% $%#$%^%$#^$#%% $%$% #$%$#% $#%$ $#%#$% $#%#$%#$%#$% #$%#$% $#%#$% #$%$# you, Tieria!

Everyone except Setsuna: ...

Saph: Yes, Setsuna really needs to work on his language...maybe I'll write in that he has to go to anger management classes.

Setsuna: You wouldn't dare!

Saph: Watch me.

Setsuna: $#%#$!$ #$%#$$#$B#$%#$# #$%#$4q3 #$#%^# you! Stupid #$#ing author...

Lockon: S-Setsu-chan, h-he may be serious...

Setsuna: *glances at Saph's evil glare* You wouldn't!

Saph: I would.

Setsuna: No! I'm not going back there again!

Saph: This happened before?

Lockon: Yeah...he hated them because of the swear jar, it made him bankrupt, which made him swear even more. They started taking other things as payment until finally, they just sent him to the orphanage. That's when we adopted him. Mother has given up. Setsu-chan is a hopeless case.

Setsuna: Who are you calling hopeless?

Saph: Wow, that may be the first time I've heard Setsu-chan utter a full sentence without swearing.

Lockon: Wow.

Setsuna: Why does everyone insist on calling me Setsu #$#ing chan?!

Saph: and the record is broken.

Lockon: I think we witnessed history.

Setsuna: I. Am. Not. Setsu. #$#$%ing. Chan.

Saph: Please, everyone, review and let us know if you like the name Setsu-chan.

Setsuna: Don't you dare!

Saph: Oh? You're telling them not to review?

Setsuna: N-No...S-So what if I am?

Saph: I see. I guess we'll need more than anger management classes. We'll need to shove little Setsu here into confinement. A year without games! No...I shall place you in a glass case and make you watch me play games with Lockon! MWUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Lockon: The author really is evil. Please, save us... T_T

Saph: What was that? Do you want to join him? Just so you know, the first case will only be enough to hold Setsu-chan and so help me, I will shove you there too, without resizing it!

Setsuna and Lockon: T_T Please review.


End file.
